


The Avengers Raid Twitter... And TikTok

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I like a playful Pepper, I'm Bad At Tagging, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper is a lil' OOC, Peter is a smol bean, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey is southern and no one can change my mind, TikTok, Tony Gets A TikTok, Tony Likes Country Music, Twitter, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and girlfriend to Tony Stark, convinces Tony to get TikTok… And Twitter is amused.Okay, it's been forever and I'm terrible with summaries, it's better than the summary says, I promise, and more Avengers are to come!  Kinda set between Homecoming and Infinity War, but like, the Avengers are all still bros with each other.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	The Avengers Raid Twitter... And TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, it's been like forever since I posted or wrote anything so this is probably shit but hopefully it's not a steaming pile of shit? R E G A R D L E S S this is the first time I've ever tried to write something light hearted, I know I failed this chapter but the others S H O U L D be better and more meme-y. More Avengers and characters to come!

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

Someone please explain to me what Tick Tok is and why Pepper is trying to convince me to get one.

**_LokiIsGood @nyistrashlol_**

If Tony Stark gets a TikTok, the world will actually end, and I can’t tell if I really want it or not, ngl.

**_BigDickEnergy @whotfdoesthisshit_**

Pepper Potts… _asking_ Tony Stark to get a TikTok… What timeline are we in?

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

_Replying to @penniskenis_

The best one—Duh. Mr. Stark should absolutely get one! I’ve been trying to get him to make a TikTok with me for _weeks!_

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

Parker, stfu, no one wants you here.

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over my position on the Decathlon team.

**_Chair Guy @nedismewhoisyou_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

OOOOOO WRECK HIM!

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @nedismewhoisyou_

Stfu, fatso.

*******************

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

I gave in. Why are the songs so weird, though? I didn’t sign up for this.

_One video attached. It shows Tony and Pepper, the latter having a big smile on her face as she laughs at Tony, who holds his head in his hands. Renegade plays in the background. Tony lifts his head only to exclaim, described by the caption “WHY THE FUCK DO KIDS LISTEN TO THIS SHIT!?”_

_**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**_

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

Get used to it dear—I’ve been wanting to do this for months. And yes you did, you had to sign up just to make that video.

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @pepperpotts_

You’re lucky I love you. I still didn’t sign up for this shit, anD WHAT THE HELL IS A EGIRL/BOY!?

**_BigArrowEnergy @Hawkeyebiiiiitch_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

You have much to learn, young grasshopper… Much to learn…

_One video attached. It shows Clint and Natasha attempting Renegade. Clint is horrifically out of beat and messes up the movements for almost the entire song, however Natasha only made a single mistake, and that was only because Clint pushed her to mess her up._

_**Coronel Rhodes @jamesrhodes** _

_Replying to @tonystark_

You are not getting out of doing a video with me, Tones. Don’t even think about it.

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

Pepper, if this comes back to bite me in the ass, you’re sleeping on the couch.

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

:)

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @pepperpotts_

… I’m sleeping on the couch?

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

:)

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

Welp, time to commit death, Pepper’s only smiling at me sweetly and I am terrified. I didn’t sign up for this!

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

:)

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

:)

**_Coronel Rhodes @jamesrhodes_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

:)

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

Please,,, Stop,,,

**_BigArrowEnergy @Hawkeyebiiiiitch_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

:)

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Gif of Obi-Wan Kenobi saying ‘I have a bad feeling about this’._

*****************************

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _One video attached. It shows Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Natasha in the video, one side reading ‘Bop’ one side reading ‘flop’. Dolly Partons ‘Jolene’ plays and Tony and Rhodey jump to the ‘Bop’ side, singing their hearts out. Pepper and Natasha slide to the ‘flop’ side. Tony puts his hands over his heart as Pepper gives him a ‘sorry!’ look. The song quickly switches to ‘Red Solo Cup’, and Rhodey and Pepper switch sides and now Tony and Pepper are singing their hearts out. The song switches one again, this time to ‘5150’ and Tony still remains on the ‘Bop’ side, the only one remaining as Pepper sides back over to the ‘flop’. Tony gives them all a betrayed look. Next song plays and it’s ‘Ol’ Red’, and Rhodey slides back over to the ‘Bop’ side, singing his heart out with Tony. Song once again switches, this time to ‘Man… I feel like a woman’, and Natasha switches places with Rhodey as Pepper moves in front of Tony, owning the song like the boss she is. Tony laughs at her and then pushes her back to the ‘flop’ side as ‘Chicken Fried’ plays. Rhodey grabs Natasha and pulls her to the ‘Flop’ side as he takes her place. He wraps his arms around Tony and points to the camera as he jams to the song. Song switches once again, this time to ‘Pour Me a Drink’. Rhodey walks over to the Flop side as Tony once again performs his solo. ‘You Belong With Me’ takes it’s place and Tony instantly stops, moving over to the ‘Flop’ side. Closed captions appear as he talks to the three of them stating “this isn’t even Country!”. Last song plays and to the words of ‘Redneck Woman’ all four of them slide over to the ‘Bop’ side yet again, Pepper and Natasha taking the front and dancing with one another before the video ends._

_**WaddupImJared @neverread**_

This is the best timeline. Tony Stark knows Country songs!?

**_Avacado @thaaaaaaaaanks39_**

The fact that Tony just absolutely rocked every single one of those EXCEPT Taylor Swift makes me happy and sad.

**_Chair Guy @nedismewhoisyou_**

@penniskenis PEEEEEETE! LOOK AT WHAT TONY POSTED

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @nedismewhoisyou_

I KNOOOOOOWWWW!!! I COULDN’T STOP LAUGHING!!!! Apparently Mr. Rhodey taught Mr. Stark all of those during college!

**_Chair Guy @nedismewhoisyou_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

I FUCKING C A N ‘ T. THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS FOREVER ONE TO STAN

**_MJ @michellejones_**

**** _Replying to @nedismewhoisyou_

Rt.

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

How tf do you know that, Parker? Don’t go around spreading lies!

**_LokiIsGood @nyistrashlol_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

Bruh, Stark literally posted in the comments of his own video how he knows those songs. They’re not lies???? Like tf????

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @nyistrashlol_

I can’t put anything past @penniskenis, he lies all the time at school.

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

I literally don’t, but go off?????

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

Stfu fag

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

Vibe check failed, get off my page. I didn’t sign up for bad vibes.

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

One day on TikTok and he already is vibe checking people. I’m so proud. And you, @flashthompson, don’t use that word.

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @pepperpotts_

Tf you gonna do about it? It’s a free country, I can say whatever I want.

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

**** _One photo attached. It’s the ‘I’m about to wreck this mans whole career’ meme._

_**Tony Stark @tonystark**_

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

Oh great, you’ve pissed off Pepper. She literally just left the room, I’m honestly scared for you, Mr. Thompson.

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

That was a lie, I’m really not, I’m about to enjoy the hell outta this.

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

What is she doing????

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

Stfu Parker, go jump off a bridge or something.

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

:)

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

She’s using the smiley face on you… Honestly, I wanna say some choice words myself, but I think she’s got this.

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

What is she doing!?

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

:)

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

Nice knowing you, Flash….

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

What the fuck am I missing here!?

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

Put simply, I was just asked to grab your resume.

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @penniskenis_

You don’t even fucking know her, let alone would she ask you to do something that important. Stop with the fucking lies, you’re not that damn important! Just cause your uncle died doesn’t mean you get pity points!!

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

:) Pepper just texted me what she’s doing :) I’m going to enjoy the hell outta this :) Pete, come to my office, let’s watch a movie. :).

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

Oh no now you’re doing the smiley thing. Flash, I am so sorry for whatever is about to go down, I tried to tell you before.

**_FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson_**

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

Don’t give him pity! He’s just a dumb orphan who doesn’t know his fucking place in life and so he has to lie, don’t cover for him!

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

:) :) :) :) :) :)

_One photo attached. It’s a selfie with Tony and Peter, the younger in a clearly well made suit with an SI badge pinned to the suit jacket. He was giving a helpless shrug as Tony just smiled at the camera._

_**FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson**_

**** _Replying to @tonystark_

What the fuck!?

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

The biggest no tolerance policy at Stark Industries—No bullying.

_One video attached. It’s a TikTok of Pepper, sitting at her desk, the song ‘Thank you, Next’ is playing. She’s going through a stack of papers all written on them in elegant handwriting ‘Resumes’. She finally pulls out an actual resume, all of it blacked out except for the name “Flash Thompson” at the top. She picks it up, looks to the camera, and in time with the song sings “thank you, next” as she rips it a few times and puts it in the recycling._

_**MJ @michellejones**_

**** _Replying to @pepperpotts_

And this is why you are an absolute queen

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @michellejones_

Rt.

**_ItsYaBoi @penniskenis_**

**** _Replying to @michellejones_

Rt.

**_Chair Guy @nedismewhoisyou_**

**** _Replying to @michellejones_

Rt

_**FastAsFuckBoiii @flashthompson**_

**** _Replying to @pepperpotts_

You can’t do that! That’s not fair!!! How was I supposed to know!?

**_Tony Stark @tonystark_**

**** _Replying to @flashthompson_

When you submit your initial resume online there is a long script of rules and policies that you have to read first and agree to. You can resubmit resumes a month after decline, and should your attitude change, we’ll see about an interview, Mr. Thompson.

**_Pepper Potts @pepperpotts_**

:)

****

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add in any twitter usernames that would be funny to have, I'm shit at coming up with them, and feel free to request characters for future chapters!! I love y'all thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
